


JSE Mob AU: Aunt Bea

by Oncewasmine



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Bea Santello - Freeform, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Jacksepticeye egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncewasmine/pseuds/Oncewasmine
Summary: "I got our baby girl back to bed."





	JSE Mob AU: Aunt Bea

**Author's Note:**

> A short story based on ( https://lansketchbook.tumblr.com/ ) and ( https://murder-schmurder.tumblr.com/ )'s JSE Egos: Mob AU.
> 
> I really love the storyline they've created and was thrilled they'd let me write my own take on it. This was just a simple story to get the feeling for the story and characters.

Despite the light which seeped in from the hallway Marvin found themselves' concealed in the shadow of their Aunt Bea; who had discovered the child out of bed for seemingly no reason. Not one that was obvious at the moment anyhow. Watching the twelve-year-old with a look of concern that expressed the motherly compassion she held for the Brody children, the elder woman asked, "Baby? Why are you out of bed? Is something wrong?" 

Hugging tight to her beloved plush Foxie Marvin mumbled a reply into the toy's head. Beatrice than asked him to speak up. "I guess I was just a little frightened," Marvin explained in a soft toned voice - one that spoke to the innocence of their age - "I thought I heard yelling. Didn't you hear it?" The woman's face softened as she took a gentle step toward the young boy, "I haven't heard a peep all night, you must have been dreaming, Baby." Another step; gently nudging them, "Now, back to bed with ya. You and your brothers have a busy day tomorrow." 

While following the elder's guidance, Marvin voiced, "It just seemed so real though. But if you didn't hear anything..." Her train of thought was derailed mid-way by Aunt Bea lifting them onto the mattress.

She then allowed Marvin to take a sip of water from the glass kept on their side table; before gently encouraging them to settle down while she pulled the comforter up so to cover the younger and their favored plushie. Once the child was comfortable, she gave them a kiss to the top of their hair. "Don't you worry, Baby" She reminded them, "You're safe. Aunt Bea wouldn't let anything happen to ya. Now, get some sleep." One last kiss atop her flattened hair before Beatrice moved to leave.

"Goodnight," Was the last thing spoken before Marvin smooshed her face into the belly of her fox-themed teddy. "Goodnight, Baby." Beatrice echoed, closing the door behind herself. Only after she'd heard the faint click from the lock did Beatrice released a profound sigh - and her frustration with that - particularly walking over the broken shards pottery that had been scattered across the floor when she went to leave. 'Delaney is on his way to do clean-up,' Bea thought as she stepped around the shards so to be on her way. 

Within a few hours, it would be like nothing ever happened but first Beatrice had one small task left to deal with. 

 

Mr. Brody glanced up from his paperwork at the double-knock to his door so to witness his bodyguard, Beatrice Santello, permitting herself entry. Wet stains on her black sweater dress were evident enough. "Bea, do I even need to ask?" He questioned, scribbling down his signature on yet another "legal" document. The younger woman brushed an ungloved hand through her oil black hair to slick it back as she recounted, "The boys reported something odd moving through the east wing. Found a sleazy rat had gotten in through an unlocked balcony door. From the direction he was heading, looks like he was going after the kids." That caught the elder man's attention. He meant her eye, "Did he?"

"No, Boss." Came her seasoned response. "The Boys managed to subdue before the little rat got far. Marvin was woken up by the racket, but I got our baby girl back to bed." Brody's shoulders noticeably dropped. Marvin - blood or not - was one of his children. Those children were his were the man's life. Bea always believed his heart wouldn't handle losing one of them. As long as she did her job, it was something she'd never have to find out.


End file.
